


How To Summon Potential Friends

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Friends who summon together stick together, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Nonbinary Monster Kid (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Somehow, three monsters and a human end up wanting to summon a demon. The human ends up alone with the creature. Kris didn't expect a kid in a sweater.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale) & Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	How To Summon Potential Friends

**Author's Note:**

> dunno, wanted to do something for halloween/deltarune's birthday. enjoy!  
> kind of an au where chara's a demon in the deltaverse. they're not evil, just a job.

“Alright, Noelle, add the salt.”

Noelle sprinkled the salt line around the previously laid candles and red paint. MK turned back to the thick tome. “Okay… it says we need a piece of one of us. Like, clothing, or important items.”

The three gathered monsters were about to move, but the one present human raised a silent hand. Wordlessly, Kris placed a tiny piece of a devil horned headband on the pile.

MK continued reading. “Finally, we need a drop of blood.”  
Susie’s interest had been piqued.  
Noelle paled. “Blood!? Uh… that seems a bit risky.”

Kris held up a hand. They turned to their taller classmate. “Susie. Punch me.”  
Noelle stuttered. “Kris, you can’t ask someone to punch you! That’s unsafe!!”  
Kris shrugged. “My nose will bleed. I’ll heal. I’ve been punched before. Not that bad.”  
Susie grinned, although her eyes showed slight hesitancy. “I mean… if you’re sure you’re okay with it, I’ll do it!”  
MK looked a bit worried. “Don’t hit them too bad.”  
Noelle still looked upset. Kris made a ‘come here’ motion. “I’m sure.”

Susie reeled up and socked Kris in the face.  
They fell back a bit, but stayed standing. They put their hand to their cheek as their nose dripped.  
Susie reached out a hand. “Alright, hope that wasn’t too bad.”  
Noelle started looking for bandages. “Kris, are you okay!?”  
They nodded, and leaned over the circle.

A drop slid from their nose and onto the ritual.

The group waited.

Nothing happened.

Susie groaned. MK sighed. Noelle looked slightly relieved.

MK pouted. “Maaaan, nothing happened!!”  
Susie glared at them. “What do you expect when you get a demon book from Bullseye??”  
Noelle piped up. “Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn’t summon a demon.”  
“But I wanted to see a demon!”

Noelle checked her watch. “I have to get home. My mom expects me for dinner."  
MK wined. “My parents are probably worried. Bye, guys!"

They both walked off.

Susie turned to Kris. “You goin’ home?”

Kris shrugged. “Mom’s visiting her friend. Might sleep here.”  
Susie laughed. She slapped their back. “Alright. Don’t let me stop ya. See ya!”  
She left.

Kris stood in the secluded forest glade, glancing at the shabby summoning circle. Looks like that punch was for nothing.  
They didn’t bother cleaning it up, no one checked this part of the woods, anyway.  
Kris hopped onto the smooth chopped log bench that had been set up for a campsite. A site which had been completely forgotten about, but it worked for Kris. They considered the woods the best place to sleep. Better than a lonely house. 

~

Kris’ not-yet-sleep was disturbed by a rumble almost 10 minutes after they’d closed their eyes.

They groaned and sat up, flicking on a flashlight.

Their breath caught.

In the center of the shabby demon circle stood a teenager. They looked a little younger than Kris, albeit short-looking. They had reddish-brown hair, a green sweater not unlike Kris’. Their hands were behind their back with a smile placed delicately on their pink flushed cheeks.

“You called?”

Kris just stared. The human(?) grinned wider. “Oh, I see, amateur summoner, yes? Happens all the time. A bit tiresome, but I am a professional.”

Kris was not yet completely awake. “What… are you?”

The creature laughed. “Oh, you _are_ an amateur! Probably thought it looked _fun_ , huh? I am the demon that comes when people call its name. I am Chara. You summoned me, and I answered.”  
The taller teenager bit their lip. “You’re… late.”  
The demon, _Chara_ , pursed their lips. “Yes, a bit of a scuffle for who’d take your case. I was the best pick, obviously, but _some_ people thought I couldn’t handle some teenagers. Thankfully, I got here first.” Chara gave a loud clap. “Alright then! If we’re done gawking, then let’s get to the fun part. What do you want?”

What did Kris want?

The group had tried the summoning for a variety of reasons. MK just thought it looked cool. Susie liked breaking rules. Kris just followed them because they had nothing better to do. Noelle was just brought along for moral support, and because Kris was helping her spend more time with Susie.

“I can do riches, power, fame, blind followers, someone just wanted a bird once… Just don’t ask me to kill anybody. It was really hard to clean that up. Waste of a Tuesday.”

Kris thought for a minute. They didn’t really care about what they wanted. They didn’t want to be powerful or rich or anything. Too much work. But maybe…

“The Dark World. I can’t get into it. Can you fix that?”  
Chara’s eye twitched. “You know about that place?” Their grin sharpened. “You truly are a mystery. I’d love to. That place has been of interest lately. There is one problem,” Chara alleged. “I need a body. Right now I’m not exactly human. I can’t show up.”

“Use mine.”

Chara blinked. “That was quick.” Their smile grew. “Well, then, human! Let’s get this deal ratified! I’ll need your name.”  
“Kris.”

“Wonderful.” Chara reached out their hand. Red glowing lines of light coiled around their wrist like small snakes. “I, the demon Chara, promise to uphold the deal spoken by my words and that of my contact, Kris’.”  
Kris took their hand. “Me too.” The red tendrils coiled around their own wrist.

Chara snorted. “That works.” Their eyes started glowing. Suddenly, Kris could see a glimpse of some sort of different form, horns curled around Chara’s head, wings stretching out, but they wouldn’t pull away. Something about this whole ordeal intrigued Kris. They shook Chara’s hand.

The red light melted away. Chara was still there, just not physical. They were transparent. Ghost-like.

They snapped. “Alright! Let’s get this show on the road! I’ll let you sleep, and then… we can get this whole deal started.”

**Author's Note:**

> thats that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> happy birthday deltarune!!!


End file.
